Christmas Medley: Fourth Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Rin and Ai go Christmas shopping. Well, Ai shops; Rin's just the bag man - literally. His "thank you" is more than enough, though. RinTori, modern AU(?), OOC. The fourth installment of "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Fourth Day: ****_(Have A) Holly Jolly Christmas_**

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Free! _characters (c) Kouji Ouji.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Last fandom to be included. Now they'll just cycle through. Sorry if this one seems rushed. I tried, I really did. ;A;

* * *

Grand chandeliers hung from the tall ceilings of the mall, strung with thick red velvet ribbons and dripping with garland and holly and bells and other little decorations. The same garland was wrapped around each and every column, along the tops of shops and threaded through with flashing lights in all different colors. A towering Christmas tree stood proudly in the center of the building, surrounded by the food court and the jewelry stores. The cacophonous chatter from all the families, friends and couples milling about was reflective of the lights: bright, cheerful, and exuding gaiety.

Rin wanted to die. God, how he hated the holidays.

The redhead let out a heavy sigh, rolling his crimson eyes to the bright ceiling and rubbing his face, pulling hopelessly on his cheek as he followed behind his silver-haired junior, light giggles falling from the boy's lips and his ice blue eyes widening at all the displays and décor. Aiichirou had been begging him to hang out at the new shopping centre for the past couple of weeks, and while he hated most human interaction, he knew it was the least he could do to show he appreciated the boy's friendship.

It was absolutely _not _because he fancied said boy, or that the absolutely adorable puppy eyes same said boy pulled on him actually ripped at his heart.

Grumbling to himself, the redhead shifted the bags on his arms to attempt to return circulation to his wrists. Ai had convinced him to also do some Christmas shopping with him while they were exploring and the boy had insisted on getting the biggest things he could find for all his friends. Rin, unfortunately, was given the part of pack mule while the hyper boy danced ahead, humming to the songs wafting through the air.

"Oh! Rin! Rin!"

Rin looked up at his name, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

Ai stopped, rocking back on his heels as he waited for his friend. He giggled as the redhead wobbled forward, the colorful bags on his arms swaying and looking painfully heavy. The boy frowned that he'd practically left the lifting to Rin, but the redhead had insisted, so he shook it from his mind. He smiled instead; while he could be difficult to drag along, Rin always made sure Ai was happy. "Well, there's only one more place I'd like to visit," he said, glancing over in the direction of the store before turning back to Rin, "but I'm also hungry." His grumbling stomach made itself known at that time, emphasizing his statement. He laughed.

Rin chuckled as well, shifting the bags again. "Sure." He looked towards the food court. "I'll go grab us a table or something and wait for you, yeah?" He glanced back over at the boy with a smirk. "You'll be able to carry _one _bag, right?"

Ai laughed again, lightly blushing in slight guilt. "I think I'll manage," he giggled. "I'll meet you when I'm done." Turning on his heel, he just caught Rin's nod before taking off towards his destination. He was happy that Rin had suggested splitting. The gift he had left to get was for Rin himself, and he'd had it reserved for the last week and a half. He'd hoped to also confess the bit of a crush he'd had on the redhead at the same time, so he wanted the surprise to be perfect.

When he was sure Rin was across the court, Ai took a deep breath, turning to face the entrance of the Kay® Jewelers store, blushing profusely as he ran in. He'd last come in with Rin's friend Makoto to help him decide on an engagement ring for Haru – he'd proudly squealed like a teenage girl at the news that Mako was going to propose – and in looking through the cases, he'd come across a delicate locket with a shark charm hanging from the bottom. It was the charm that caught his attention, as Rin was referred to as a shark among his group of friends, and he knew that as masculine as Rin tried to be, the guy was a sap for sentimental romance.

Smiling at the girl at the counter, Ai told her of the reservation and provided the required information for picking it up, watching as she brought out a merrily wrapped box and set it carefully inside a nondescript bag, per his request. She smiled and wished him luck and a "Merry Christmas!" as he thanked her and walked out with a small wave, hugging the bag to his chest as he headed back to the food court. He found the redhead staring up into space, quietly humming with the faint melody playing from the invisible speakers.

"I'm back, Rin!" he called, skipping to seat himself beside the redhead and placing his last gift within the others, making sure it was secure and unnoticeable.

Rin definitely _didn't _jump slightly when Ai announced his return, and he definitely _wasn't _blushing at the boy's bright smile and sparkling eyes trained solely on him as he tucked a smaller bag behind one of the bigger ones, cutely biting his lip. Rin groaned internally, outwardly snorting. "Took you long enough," he muttered with a smirk. "I was about to eat without you and leave the gifts all by themselves." He stood with a stretch. "Now that you're back, I'm gonna go ahead and get us food."

Ai nodded and smiled, watching the redhead walk off to stand in line.

When he returned, they both immediately attacked their plates, practically shoveling the food into their mouths as they conversed lightly about the weather, the season, and their friend's upcoming proposal. They both agreed that it'd taken _way _too long for the gentle giant to work up the nerves to finally make it official, seeing as how the two had been friends long enough they were pretty much married already, but they were both happy for them.

As they finished their food, Ai took the trash and dumped it as Rin gathered his spoils, the silver-haired boy scooping up his special gift for the redhead before said redhead had the chance to pay too much mind to it. They left the bustling mall and Rin carefully placed Ai's presents in the back of his car, opening the door for the boy before heading to his seat behind the wheel.

Getting back to Ai's house, Rin helped carry the gifts inside to be properly wrapped, listening absently as the silver-haired boy chatted happily as he went about collecting the necessary materials for wrapping.

Once all the gifts were decked in green, red and gold paper and tied with gaudy silver, blue, gold and red ribbon, and the room was sprinkled with the same color glitter, wasted paper from a mini wrapping battle piled in the middle of the carpet, Rin and Ai collapsed on the couch, giggling and laughing breathlessly from the impromptu tickle war the redhead had initiated when Ai proved that he was, indeed, the better wrapper. Letting a peaceful silence settle over them, Ai leaned contentedly into Rin, blushing furiously when Rin pulled him closer, failing to see the redhead's own blush that rivaled his hair and eyes.

Deciding he'd stalled enough, Ai coughed nervously, tugging on his sleeves. "U-Um, Rin," he started, "I-I have something for you!" Jumping up quickly, he ran over to retrieve the little bag he'd stashed away for that moment. Looking at Rin's questioning gaze, he shifted nervously.

"I-I know it's not technically Christmas yet," he stuttered, holding the bag out as he sat back down, "but I-I decided I didn't want to wait that long."

Rin raised an eyebrow, gently taking the bag from the boy and peering into the tissue paper. "Wait that long for what?" he inquired, pulling the paper out and reaching in the bag, pulling out a small box. He flushed at the insignia on the front, wondering just why Ai had gotten him something from a _jewelry store._

Ai twisted his hands together. "W-Well…" He took a deep breath. "I was with Makoto the other day when he was picking out Haru's ring, and I saw that – " he gestured to the box as Rin opened it "– and it made me think of you, so I immediately got it."

Rin was stunned into silence. The chain was a delicate silver, thin but sturdy. The locket was a small oval shape with a flare of filigree on it, gold embossed in the silver. What had him flushing even deeper was the little shark on the bottom, the teeth sparkling diamonds and the body set with a sapphire. He looked over at Ai, the boy biting his lip in nervousness and almost shaking.

Ai looked away at Rin's piercing gaze. "I-I really like you, Rin," he muttered, feeling the tears in his eyes at the thought of imminent rejection. "I-I've liked you for a while. I just wanted to let you know, and when I saw the locket, it gave me a way to tell you. I-I thought that if, maybe, the feeling was returned, we could use the locket." At this point, Ai was proud of himself for not completely passing out, though he wouldn't be against a hole in the floor opening up and swallowing him.

On the other end of the spectrum, Rin was grinning like an idiot. He couldn't believe the sweet boy that had followed him around and praised him for the littlest achievements in his life could actually _like _him. This had to have been the happiest Christmas he'd ever had. The redhead shifted, pulling the chain out of the box and letting it fall into his lap as he hooked it around his neck. "I love it, Ai," he murmured, glancing out of the corner of his eye at the boy and giving a small smile.

As Ai looked up in shock and elation, Rin was right up in his face, capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. They both were smiling and pressing against the other, Ai sliding comfortably into Rin's lap as the moment heated up.

"This has to be the happiest holiday I've ever had, Ai," Rin breathed against swollen lips, running his hands through soft silver strands.

Ai giggled. "And a holly, jolly Christmas to you, too, Rin."

_"Have a holly jolly Christmas, and in case you didn't hear: oh, by golly, have a holly jolly Christmas this year."_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
